


untitled

by lanternface



Category: kanae - Fandom, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanternface/pseuds/lanternface
Summary: 含np失禁要素
Relationships: mob叶
Kudos: 14





	untitled

叶是被脱下裤子的时候清醒过来的。衣服摩擦的动静窸窸窣窣，有双发烫的手贴在自己两腿之间，他觉得难受才努力睁开眼睛。四周有人，还躺在一个没有刷墙漆的毛坯房里，床和墙都灰仆仆的，窗玻璃发黄脏兮兮。按理说一醒来肯定不应该在这，但之前的什么都不记得，只记得喝了两杯而已，自己没那么不能喝，要的也完全不烈普普通通，然后断片后一睁眼就是把自己脱个精光的陌生人，确实是不得了的冲击。肯定不是什么失忆毛病唐突发作，这样看来完全就是被下了东西。没想到那么正大光明的店里也能碰到这种事，中大奖了。  
这脚本太俗套了。酒吧里灌得晕乎乎被带走，明明知道是不怀好意但是不在意，结果喝下去的酒里下了东西，被人逮住药晕了拖走。完全工口作品主角。当然他肯定没那么毫无警惕，别人不怀好意靠过来怎么可能熟视无睹地继续坐着，他肯定站起来换个座位。但关键是谁也没坐在他旁边，只是一言不发地自己喝自己的，他本身也不常来这，只是坐了坐，偶然得不能再偶然的事情。谁会想到看着作风正常正儿八经的店会出这种事，太稀有了。  
更糟的是他现在不是平常的状态，不知道到底被灌了什么，全身上下使不上劲，发烧时常有的腿脚无力感。眼皮其实也不能完全睁开，只能模模糊糊看见黑粽色皮肤，又高又壮的人影晃动，被团团围住眼前时明时暗。本身不怎么出门，皮肤养得偏白，被那两个人的黑棕肤色所衬，显得他肤色更白皙更透明脆弱。黑手与白肤已经是很大的视觉冲击，而且抚摸身体的方式还是难以无视的下流无礼。手法实在恶心得他大腿肌肉不自觉地收缩躲避，虽然也起不到什么作用，没有力气就像肌肉痉挛。  
身体暴露在陌生人面前是讨厌得不能再讨厌的事情，但是抬胳膊的力气都没有，想拒绝也没用，最后还是被脱掉了短裤，一丝不漏。其中一个伸手在摸他的屁股，接着揉了起来，他厌恶地想用全身的力气抬腰躲开，腰也软趴趴的，既没有躲开，前面柔软的阴茎还叫人摸了一圈。太多不属于自己的味道混杂，熏得他头都开始疼了起来。  
胳膊被人拉到头上按住，把胸前暴露出来。乳头被手心覆盖，等柔软的乳头变硬，那只手又开始不知轻重地拧捻起来，特殊的酸麻感底下埋着一点点他想尽力无视的生理性快感。往下会有什么糟糕的事情，他很清楚，索性闭上眼睛绷起肌肉，但还是被两张嘴同时含住乳头的触感震到。他睁开眼，看着两个陌生男人吮吸着自己的乳头，正巧看见一个人伸出舌头舔起自己粉色的乳晕。就像母亲哺乳小婴儿一样，明明压根吸出不来任何东西。虽然是他自己联想的，但一旦想到这样的比喻廉耻心就莫名其妙斗升，脸一下子涨得通红，从嗓子眼里挤出一句听起来不肯示弱的拒绝。  
被轮流吮吸过后的乳头都变得发红发胀，两个人吸得很狠，就好像把小小的乳晕都要吸进嘴里，吸出夸张的让人感到尴尬羞耻的啧啧水声。药、男人气味、冲击画面、和性刺激让他头晕眼花，胳膊抬不起来，手翘起来无处放置。他的眼皮又开始打架，不知道该不该就这么睡过去。手被突然抓起让他在睡眠的泥沼里挣扎了一下。他看着自己的手被放在了对方的脑袋上，短发刺着手心。叶觉得这个举动很可笑，讽刺地笑着摸了把对方脑袋。他感觉身上趴着的两个人身体一滞，莫名其妙觉得获得了什么胜利。接着乳头被加倍发狠吮吸的感觉又让叶觉得自己是做了多余的事。  
终于还是有人安耐不住打算进入正题，手放在他的臀瓣上揉捏起来，手指滑进股缝。醉过头被捡尸然后和陌生的人做是他兴趣，但也只存在于想象里，真实付之行动还是很困难很难以接受的，特别是要被几个陌生人插屁股。  
“先等一下，跟我说明一下情况吧，我不生气，就是单纯想知道怎么回事。”他努力睁开疲惫得想要立即阖死的眼睛，摆出一副镇定自若的样子，想试探试探对方。  
但两个人都沉默，没有给任何解释。一个往他屁股上涂了点凉凉的东西，用手指揉着叶穴口的褶皱，把凉凉黏黏的东西均匀摸在他的肛门口。药膏一类的东西在肛门温度下迅速升温融化。被手指按压着肛门的感觉新鲜神奇，但叶不想莫名其妙被强制体验，又没有力气扒下在他肛门附近游走的粗手指。他想试着拖延时间，继续和那两个一声不吭的家伙交涉。  
“这种事我觉得最好还是告诉我一声罢？我不会发火也不会找你们麻烦，莫名其妙醒来到这里的原因起码告诉我吧?”  
他们还是没有理叶，甚至在他不注意时已经把指头插进了后穴里，肛门被物理扩张打开的感觉让他吃疼地叫了一声，忍不住骂了一句，结果换来了更不温柔的对待。  
那两个人一直紧紧盯着自己，脸上是暴徒才有的阴郁和兴奋。那个人把指头勾起来，指甲划到肠壁，疼的他一瑟缩，但对方露出有点卑微的讪笑，但让人觉得很不安，“弄疼你很抱歉，但可不可以，请你，多骂一点？”  
他鸡皮疙瘩起来了，没忍住地骂了一句恶心，为了性命也不敢骂得太难听，激怒这两个人下场就很难想象，最后只能跟了句不轻不重俏皮话一样的脏话，但对方仍然沉默地看着他，就像肉食类野兽盯着到嘴的肉。  
男人呼出的气又重又湿喷在他脸上，嘴巴里有浓重的烟味。烟他倒是不讨厌，本身倾向于喜欢抽烟的人，但此时陌生人喷在脸上的烟味实在太腥臭。他本来就喜欢干净，现在关在那么狭窄乌烟瘴气的小屋子，难闻的烟味汗味混合着壮年男子肉体散发的微妙气味，让叶觉得无比反胃，忍不住连骂了几句恶心，但最后一个恶心还在嘴边就戛然而止，彻底沉默下来，他的前列腺被人狠狠按住了，这种没怎么体验过的刺激舒服得让他直接失语噤声。  
对方脸上的表情依旧难以翻译，依旧卑微的样子，但眼里沉着的暴戾阴森森得让人汗毛倒立。男人把指头拔出半截，用捅了回去，他感觉肠道内壁被指头摩擦着，皮质厚硬的指头关节也剐蹭着肛门口，一种从没感受过得奇异感觉，让他大腿发酸。  
男人缓慢又用力地抽查着手指，来回十几次叶开始感受这动作里小时候才有的那种恶意。等第一个手指抽插顺滑没什么大的问题，男人又加了一根手指，继续重复刚刚的动作，于此同时另一个男人的手指还不停地揉捏他的乳头，一直揉到乳头肿硬发红，摩擦作痛。他的意识越来越薄弱，眼睛逐渐阖上，身体的存在也开始稀释，只剩下产生性快感的地方。  
很快他的屁股在按摩下习惯了第三只手指。刚拔出来，又被不属于同手的两根手指插入进去，黑棕的手指插在白肌屁股很容易让人联想起玷污字眼，手指像找乐子一样胡乱游走，曲起关节像虫子一样蠕动着探索着叶的里面，扣着肛管肠壁，然后突然就重重撞到前列腺小岛。刚被发掘的敏感点又被刺激到，没压抑住喉咙流出声音。他下意识地想捂住嘴，但是手还是抬不起来，现在连眼睛都睁不开了，看不见那两个男人脸上的表情让他感觉紧张害怕，汗已经把头发打湿贴在脸上。  
叶感觉有人夹住腋下把他抬起来，拖到了一个人身上，大腿被分开再缓缓放下。屁股逐渐接触到又热又硬还湿漉漉的棍子，感觉这那东西滑进股缝，撑开刚刚被挖掘扩张过的肛门，一点一点插进他的身体里，肠壁热烈地紧紧贴合着陌生器官，还下意识地吮吸。异物的存在鲜明得让人觉得肚子空荡荡，就好像透过皮肤肌肉可以看见那跟紫黑色的东西，摸摸肚皮就能扪到它的头和冠状缝，仅仅这样想象叶的脸已经烧了起来，烫得不行，在陌生男人的眼中他的脸大概一下子变得通红通红。但意识到窘态被看了个精光这件事又让他恼火起来。  
叶确实感到非常愤怒，想要跳起来把对方痛扁一顿，但在连眼睛都睁得吃力的情况下什么也做不到，完全脱力还要强撑状态怒斥对方的样子，显得很像只浑身湿漉漉被抓住而不停挣扎的猫。  
他很想找锋利的冷热嘲讽骂对方，但为了性命他非常识趣地一声不吭。但那两个陌生人也和他一样默默僵持一言不发，只是偶尔活动一下塞在叶身体里面的阴茎。另外一个人也只是抓着他的胳膊，没有继续折磨他现在一碰就疼痒的乳头，好像坐等叶发泄怒火。尽管保持着一副余裕表情，他的心脏仍跳的厉害，他不知道对方想干什么，对方不做任何动作，似乎等他开口骂或者挣扎，他只能凭强大的精神力稳定情绪继续装死。过了半分钟两个男人才出了点动静。他听见不知道是哪个人嗓子里压着有点自嘲意味的闷笑，眼前朦朦胧胧看不清脸，但这笑声让他觉得发毛，解读一下多少有种破罐子破摔的意味。  
他解读得很快很准，但就算反应得快这时候又跑不掉躲不开，只能咬紧牙关等折磨，想着的时候就被男人拽起来按在地上，捞起腰被迫翘起屁股。阴茎在他下体里转了一圈，磨得难受。他还没来得喊疼，对方就从他屁股里拔掉那根阴茎，然后紧接着立刻用力捅了回去。疼的他脚趾蜷曲大腿痉挛，但是这波痛苦还没熬过去，男人又像打桩一样把阴茎拔出狠狠凿进他柔软的身体内部。撕裂的疼，大概出血了。眼泪也一下子流了出来。  
“……紧。”插着他屁股的男人开口说了一句，像是自言自语。  
他的脸很热，但是后背和四肢冰凉冰凉。流出的泪给发烫的脸降了温，头发湿漉漉贴在脸上。他只能忍着粗暴的进出过程发出痛苦的闷哼。  
对方重复几次粗暴的进出，也有点吃力，终于放弃了强暴，转而把力度降低，非常缓慢地拔出来，再慢慢推回去。肠道被缓慢撑开的不适程度远低于刚刚，他闭上嘴不再出声。  
另一个男人一直没有动静，直到现在才动手。那人把叶的脑袋抬起来，往他胸膛下垫了个很厚的垫子。叶趴在床上，对方站在地上，傻子都能想到这个人要做什么。这时候反抗没任何意义，叶依旧识相，没有抵抗对方用手指扣开自己口腔，直到塞进气味糟糕的紫黑色阴茎，阴茎头顶进喉咙，被恶心得想干呕时才一闪而过后悔念头。但权衡一下这也是没办法的事情。  
连他都能感觉自己的后面习惯了异物，阴茎的进进出出阻力消失，变得通畅顺滑了起来。对方加快了速度，开始维持一个频率抽插，改变着撞击位置找前列腺的位置。目前还只是难受大过舒服，没有什么特别强烈的性快感，但叶清楚得记得刚刚碰到前列腺的感觉，那种过电流的感觉完全能把理智吞掉，阴茎头偶尔路过那里也舒服得大腿肌肉一紧，被再找到一直对付那里就麻烦了。他开始紧张起来，随着对方的撞击心脏也开始砰砰直跳。  
他紧张而下意识吞口水时，才想起嘴里含着的性器官，从刚刚开始就没怎么动弹。对方很有定力地只是让温暖的口腔包着自己的敏感地方，随着后面那个人的动作来回滑动。不知道这人在等什么，反正肯定不是什么好事。叶试探着吐出来一点，对方也没有反对，然后他又试探着舔了舔对方阴茎最敏感的冠状缝，感受嘴里的性器官轻微搏动，开始重点对付那里。虽然这件事很恶心也绝对不享受，但是现在不这么做搞不好会有更糟的事情，叶抱着这样的想法用舌头尖翻舔对方阴茎头下的缝隙。  
他还在盘算让对方先射一次，又不自觉抵抗男人精液灌嗓的恶心，刚刚被粗暴对待打断的意识涣散又找上门，眼皮又开始打架舌头发酸。少眠是日常，当然瞌睡也有，但是被灌药后含着别人阴茎打瞌睡还是人生头次，不如说从头到尾都是一生难遇一回的稀奇体验。  
他马上就陷入睡眠，还在努力挣扎着，一种突然而来的感觉从尾椎骨顺颈椎猛然爬上脸颊，像被电击从头劈到脚，腰像一下子被镂空。他一下子清醒了，瞪大眼睛。就算不愿接受事实，但理智还是清楚地分析，刚刚那冲撞正正好好顶在他的前列腺位置上，挤压那里的强烈快感让他一下子不知所措。  
男人也意识到了这一点，思考几秒后，以非常快的速度奋力抽插起来。用力之大动作粗暴，顶的床吱呀乱响，阴茎头直接撞前列腺，把叶的意识直接晃散。  
“好像可以？”男人偏过头看看叶发抖的后背臀部和勃起的阴茎，确认事实，又将他那根阴茎抽离，出其不意地迅速插回叶的身体里，把他逼得仰头，腿根打颤。这个人下手不知轻重的粗暴让人害怕，意识到继续做下去的后果，叶摇头拒绝，希望对方放开，但含着另一个阴茎话说得含含糊糊。  
对方抽插性器的速度没有慢下，反而越来越快，刚刚的经验能精准地攻击到叶的敏感点，隔着肛管壁撞击前列腺。叶被插得无法说话，被性交的快感麻痹了舌头，只能被随意摆布呻吟，这很舒服又很难受。  
前面的男人终于耐不住性子，不如也不知道他在那稳如泰山有什么意义，开始没轻没重地把自己的性器在叶的喉口抽插，一次一次加重力度，捅得他喉咙痛。  
初见前列腺性爱，刚开发的的地方敏感脆弱，越来越刺激的性快感积累下来，他已经感觉难受和不安了，在抽插间隙里直摇头，生理泪也往下淌。但前列腺快感已经麻痹脑子了，越不安越想要，越想要越不安。理智上拒绝生理上又获得快乐，矛盾冲突脑袋快要分裂。  
而又一次猛地撞击，让他声调立刻拔高，而后屁股里那根阴茎射了出来，温凉的精液喷出泼洒在他身体内部。叶在间歇里揪着床单带着哭腔喘气，嘴里的还没解决就拔了出来，两人交换位置，刚刚还在插着他嘴巴的男人绕到他后面，把那根被他舔的硬邦邦像是一样的棒子又插入他的肛门里，还特意放慢速度，让叶适应新一轮性交。而刚刚在叶体内射过一次的男人又把自己稍显疲软的阴茎插入他的嘴里。  
叶想要拒绝。虽然还没高潮但身体无力浑身酸痛，只想休息。药效一直没过，太想要睡觉了，大脑已经缺氧。而那人的抽插随着速度提升，下半身开始发麻，但性快感还是一如既往地一波波上涌。  
男人喘气变得粗重，同时本来就硬邦邦性器变得越来越硬，快要射精。叶不喜欢现在的感觉，就像棍子在捅他的屁股，疼而且很难受，但是前列腺一直被刺激确实也带来了奇特的快感，这也没有办法，还是渐渐被迫濒临极限。他闭着眼睛一边发出含糊的哼声，继续体验着粗暴肛交的滋味。速度和力量增加，难以回避地感到快乐，可以说快乐得不行，都快含不住对方的阴茎。等他意识到自己脸上正浮着一种非常浅的无意识笑容，羞耻得想把喉咙里的阴茎咬断，但因为有异物塞在口腔撞击扁桃体，恶心想要干呕而无法咬下去。  
就好像感知到他的念头，对方急匆匆地把阴茎从自己嘴里抽掉，身后的人把他抬起来，让叶躺在自己身上。接着那两颗乳头又被人开始拿捏，已经红肿变硬一碰就疼，反复亵玩非常难受，在嘴里的那颗有唾液润滑还算好受，被手捏住的那颗胀痛得他想狠狠拍掉那双手，但只是把手堪堪搭在对方手腕上使不出力气。  
前面被人狠狠吸着乳头，后穴还插着另外一个人的阴茎，被自下往上插得在对方身上起伏。仰躺在别人身上胸前还趴着个人，这动作很难受，他想赶快解决，多少带有一点央求地闷哼起来，又因为后面的动作猛的加快刺激到了敏感点，脸充血涨红到了小高潮，溢出的声音略高显得色情。结果身下躺着的享受温暖后穴的男人像是被鼓励兴奋起来，加速拔塞紫色的阴茎猛插他的屁股，持续强烈又密集地刺激脆弱的前列腺，这种情况叶已经扛不住坦诚露骨的生理反应，叫得又甜又软，被插上前列腺高潮，在对方的撸动下自己的阴茎也像失禁一样泄掉，后面因为快感收紧夹男人的阴茎，对方没控制住所射出的凉白精液再次灌进他肚子。同时前面趴着的人也通过手淫射在叶平坦白净的小腹上。  
叶又被翻身跪爬在床上，舌头微微吐在唇外，呼吸音带着略有哭腔，他还没从强烈高潮缓过来的，连开门声也完全没听到，更没注意到也完全没想到这个屋子里还有人。从卧室外进来了两个陌生男人，在他刚觉得可以结束了，紧接着嘴里就又塞进一个陌生的粗大阴茎。后面那根稍微疲软的阴茎从肛门里抽了出来，里面的白浊咕地涌出，而后立刻又被另一根涨得发硬的阴茎堵了回去，迫不及待地在叶湿润柔软的后穴里活动。  
前口后穴都被性器官堵着，手里还被挤进去两根有点疲软的阴茎。后面插入的人摇晃着他的身体，头发摇摆扫过眼睛，含着阴茎的喉咙随着动作一晃一晃发出放弃反抗的甜软色情声音。  
他没料到新一轮开始。如果是温和的性交或许没问题，但这种粗暴的对待太疼太难受，但是又逃不掉。现在唯一的好事是两个受伤的乳头终于被放过了。  
这场多人性爱持续了很久。每次后面那个人射进他肚子里后，嘴里含着的那一根就从嘴里拔出来，把已经含得又硬又粗的阴茎再噗嗤一声粗暴地插进他的后穴。一开始粗暴地插发让他觉得痛苦而呻吟，后来逐渐习惯，闷哼变得享受起来。就好像一直被插着一根又硬又粗的阴茎，被顶撞着敏感点，连续不断的性交让叶整个人皮肤都泛起粉红色，身体一点劲都没有，全靠男人捞着  
像是强暴的必备娱乐一样，他们开始每在叶肚子里射一次，都在他大腿内侧画一笔正字。画的时候叶还考虑了一下之后清洗问题，但再怎么想更该考虑的还是性命存危，就只能无视了。等七八画后再拔出阴茎，叶后穴里的白色精液早就堵不住得往外涌，全身也浇满不同人的精液，身下的被单早就一片濡湿。随着高潮次数增加，他的叫声越来越迷糊甜软，生理眼泪也继续流出，舌头压在对方阴茎头下向外吐着，忍受一波比一波强烈的前列腺快感。  
后面的阴茎过硬，叶感觉自己就像是被一根铁棒来回插着屁股，他呼吸越来越急促，眼前一片模糊。乳头随动作反复摩擦在床单上，痛感已经麻痹只有酸胀，脸部充血产生红晕，脚趾痉挛。他想抓住什么，但是什么都抓不住。脑子一片混乱，不知道该干什么，眼前发白。最后被狠狠顶撞深处，仰起头不靠手只靠前列腺达到了高潮，精液溅在床单上。  
几乎在释放完的下一刻，他觉得小腹一松，一股想继续释放的冲动势不可挡，在意识到自己将要失禁时，他还来不及感到羞耻只是下意识嫌弃尿液很脏。但闸门已开完全刹不住车，接着第二股液体也被释放出来，淡黄色的尿液流出小孔，浇湿被单。排泄的快感让他收缩肛门，紧接着肛门内插着的那根阴茎也到达极限，把精液如数喷进叶体内。其他人注视着叶失禁过程射出，嘴里含着的那根也将精液射出灌进他的喉咙，手里两根紧跟其后。  
这比刚刚哪次都要刺激和强烈，他面色潮红，浑身痉挛，仰着头绷紧身体，享受着双重释放的快感和被精液喷入肠道口腔的耻辱，双重叠体验让他一时间觉得生活都没有了任何意义。  
他被松开，趴在床上回神。脚趾和大腿根还在痉挛，脑内从空白过渡到五颜六色再次变得空白，身下又热又湿，后面的洞穴还在一个劲地流着不属于他的体液。这种强烈到身体快要分崩离析的性交之前确实没有体验过，体验了也不想再体验第二次，让人鼻酸的巨大耻辱，太阳穴涨得作痛。  
等他从性高潮里缓过劲来，罪魁祸首已经已经从床上爬起来，个个坐在床另侧对着他抽事后烟。从他的角度只能看到四个背影靠在一起，坐得像堵墙，非常可笑。  
四个人同时抽烟，弄得屋子更乌烟瘴气，没法正常呼吸，呛得叶开始咳嗽，越咳越猛。其中一个人听到咳声站起来把窗户打开了，缓解他嗓子的痛苦，其他三个人只是一句话也不说坐在原地。他们偶尔交流，听起来有点焦虑，估计心里也在打鼓，毕竟刚犯了罪，也很难心平气和。叶听着他们的窃窃私语，一动不动闭眼躺在床上，保持刚刚一样的动作。  
四个人吸完烟似乎平静了很多，打量一回床上似乎已经睡过去的叶。商量了几句准备去吃饭，穿上裤子把卧室和大门用看上去很老旧的挂锁锁死，完全没把浑身赤裸趴在床上的叶放在心上。毕竟下药了也锁上门了，而且那个人正半死不活地躺在床上，不必担心，这是他们觉得。  
但他们走后不到三四分钟，叶就慢慢从床上趴起，开始活动手腕。  
最后一轮他就已经感觉药效在慢慢消去，手腕上的力气回来了一点。但那时候他没有轻举妄动，先任他们动他身体，不能在紧急情况前暴露。事实证明他想的确实不错，虽然腰很疼屁股很疼乳头也很疼，后面还在往下滴答液体，但是药效已经过了大半。尽管脚底下软绵绵像踩着棉花，但现在正是逃掉的好时机。  
他扶着腰下床，扯过床单把身体擦干净，捡起扔在一边的衣服，摸摸口袋手机居然还在。这么看来并不是熟练惯犯啊，搞不好一时兴起，仔细回忆起一张脸似乎是店里员工，那样就解释得通了，要真是亡命之徒早就灭口了，不过等他们回来歹心再起也说不好，最好趁现在赶快离开。  
他穿好衣服，取出手机确认现在的位置，然后从床上摸出激烈运动被蹭掉的发夹，拔出里面隐藏的一字发卡，掰直撬开门锁。简易的门锁很快打开，他舒了口气。看来之前只是开玩笑得放进去，还被人嘲笑完全是初中生级别的想入非非，没想到真就派上用处了，该说幸运还是不幸……果然还是不幸。  
虽然挺不幸的，防备做的不够好，对我和你们都是。但做了亡命徒的事下不了亡命徒的狠手，不上不下，可能以为能侥幸吧。但还是挺遗憾的，每张脸我都记得清楚了。他考虑着报复，眼睛里球形锁的反光也显得冷冰冰。  
事到如今已经吃了不少亏，全身都疼的要命，该做出点回应。还是想点有意思的办法来报复一下吧。  
他这么想着，把大门也撬开，轻松地耸耸肩膀，叫了出租离开。


End file.
